


Puppy Paws

by devluna



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, nebulous time period where everything is fine and nothing is painful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5931172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devluna/pseuds/devluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleepy, content Dean was fucking adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Paws

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the boys.
> 
> Rating for language to be safe.

The early morning sun filtering in through the motel curtains, not quite high quality enough to close all the way, woke Sam up. Still half-asleep, he blinked sluggishly and groaned. It was too early to be awake, and they didn’t have a case to solve anymore or anything looming over their heads, and Sam fully intended on taking advantage of the time to relax. He tried to unwrap himself from Dean to roll over and face away from the window to get in a few more hours, but something was holding him in place.

“Dean,” Sam mumbled, “lemme go.”

“Mm,” came the noncommittal answer.

“ _Dean_.”

No answer.

He was quickly slipping out of that comfortable in-between of not-awake and awake, and Sam finally resigned himself to the fact that he wasn’t going to be getting anymore sleep. He gave up on getting his arm back, and propped himself up on his elbow to peer around Dean’s body. He’d been fully prepared to pull out the classic bitchface and the accompanying tone of voice and comments, but decided against it. Sleepy, content Dean was fucking adorable.

“Dean, what are you doing?” he asked, sounding much more amused than he had thirty seconds before.

Dean was holding on to Sam’s arm that’d been thrown over his waist, both hands holding on to Sam’s. He was rubbing the pads of his fingers with his own, slowly tracing the lines on the palm, turning it this way and that, playing like a curious child.

Sam remembered being a kid and climbing right on up into Dean’s lap like he owned it, which honestly, he essentially did. He would do the same thing to Dean that Dean was currently doing to him: being grabby with his hands and studying them in amazement. At the time, Dean seemed so much bigger than him, and he marveled at the fact that someday he’d grow up to be just like him. The role reversal yanked at something inside Sam’s chest, and he paused to dip his head down and nose at Dean’s neck. The older they got, and the more their relationship matured, the more Dean felt comfortable letting down his walls and letting himself be vulnerable. Not all the time, of course. But times like these, in the early mornings when everything is quiet and soft and still, he lets himself. And fuck if that doesn’t go yanking at something else in Sam’s chest, something like protectiveness and love.

“Why are your hands so fucking big? S’not fair,” Dean grumbled half-heartedly, but he sounded too out of it to really care that much. The case they’d finished up last night had required his taking a few pain pills, and apparently they hadn’t managed to get enough hours of sleep between then and now for them to have worn off completely.

Sam was definitely amused now.

“They’re not that big,” he huffed. “And yours aren’t exactly small either.”

“Yeah but like.. They’re really fucking big.” Dean fit his palm flat against Sam’s, highlighting the size difference. “Freak of nature puppy paws.”

“Is that so?” Sam snorted at how dopey Dean was sounding, then grunted when his brother suddenly yanked his hand up further to eye level.

“It’s like.. Like the size of my fucking face.”

Now it was an actual struggle not to laugh. “Maybe if you eat your vegetables you’ll get to be as big as me someday.”

No answer. Propping himself back up again, Sam saw his brother had actually managed to fall back asleep mid-conversation, letting out a soft snuffle. Yeah, Dean was pretty fucking adorable.

Sam smiled, buried his face behind Dean’s head to block out the light, and fell back asleep too.


End file.
